The invention relates generally to laser marking units, and is particularly directed to multistation applications through use of a robotic machine.
Laser making units have been utilized for a number of years for marking a variety of workpieces, and these markers are particularly effective where it is desired to mark very hard surfaces. Laser markers are also highly desirable since an investment does not have to be made in hard tooling, and the patterns, therefor, can be changed frequently at minimal cost without the need for scrapping or revising tooling.
Laser marking stations have been used in the automotive field for marking certain components and body parts, and as a result of recent legislation, the automotive industry will be required to mark still more parts and as many as fourteen different locations on an automobile body.
One drawback to prior art laser makers is that the entire unit, i.e. laser control unit, laser collimator and marking head, or "galvohead" are fixed at one particular location with the laser pattern output directed to one fixed marking point. In other words, the units lack portability.
Applicant has obviated the difficulties inherent in the prior art laser marker units by incorporating therewith an articulatable robotic machine, which is capable of handling a laser beam internally, thereby presenting a compact assembly which can be maneuvered in and about an automobile body, for instance, for marking a plurality of positions, in a variety of attitudes.